


The Interview

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Slow Burn, bioquin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: A twist of fate causes Reyes and Sara to miss the elevator and run late for her job interview. Luckily, missing the elevator just might be the best thing that ever happened to both of them ...(The first prequel in my Boss Reyes & Secretary Sara romance novel AU)





	The Interview

_ A/N - For Mass Effect Relationships week on Tumblr I thought I would take some time to write some prequel oneshots for my Boss Reyes & Secretary Sara romance novel AU, but from Reyes POV that show how exactly he fell in love with Sara. The first story is fairly short, and just shows how they met and ... you get an idea of why he hired her. :) Enjoy! (And as always a big thank you to artsyblacksheep who keeps inspiring me to write more!) _

* * *

“Wait, wait! Hold the door!” Reyes jogged for the elevator as the door closed, cursing as it slid shut in his face and he skidded to a stop to avoid slamming into it. The takeaway coffee he was holding in his hand crumpled, and hot coffee spilled across the back of his hand, scalding hot. 

“Dammit!” He passed the cup to his other hand, biting back another string of curses, and shook the liquid off, blowing on the burn. 

Some of the coffee dripped onto his suit and he growled in frustration; this was the  _ last  _ thing he needed this morning. He was already late for work, something which was unheard of and which Peebee would never let him forget, especially since this was her final week at work  _ and  _ he was supposed to be finding her replacement as his personal assistant.

“I guess simple courtesies like holding the elevator door isn’t in fashion anymore, huh?” An amused voice drawled, and Reyes looked up to see a young woman watching him, evidently having missed the elevator too. He opened his mouth to answer and then froze, taken aback as a pair of blue eyes that were the exact colour as the seas around Kadara Island pinned him in place.

He blinked and took in the rest of her; the sensible business suit, the long brown hair secured in a sensible knot at the back of her neck, the  _ incredibly  _ sensible leather shoes. She was pretty enough, especially those eyes of hers, but not as overly sensual as most of the admin girls in the building who favoured big hair and short skirts.

Aware that he was staring, Reyes flushed and turned his gaze to the elevator. “I guess not.”

“Oh God, your hand! That looks painful.” The girl took a few steps forward and gestured at the burn. “Here, use this.” She held out a handkerchief which Reyes eyed suspiciously. When he didn’t immediately take it, she grinned. “It’s clean, I promise. Here, I’ll even hold your coffee while you clean up.”

He nodded his thanks and they exchanged the coffee cup for the handkerchief. “Thanks, Miss ...?”

“Oh, Miss Ryder. Sara Ryder. But you can call me Sara.” She grinned again at him, and her smile made his gut instantly tighten. There was something  _ nice  _ about that smile. Something that made him forget about the pain in his hand. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and tilted the battered coffee cup towards him. “And  _ you  _ are ...?”

“Me? Oh, I’m late for work.” Reyes joked as he wiped the coffee from his suit and hand. He passed the handkerchief back, his eyes flicking up to hers at the tingle that passed between them as their fingertips brushed together. She blushed and quickly looked away.

Maybe missing the elevator  _ hadn’t  _ been such a bad thing after all.

The elevator doors finally opened again and then both got in, Sara consulting a small scrap of paper before she pushed the button for  _ his  _ level. Reyes froze, suddenly realising why this unfamiliar woman might be in the building. 

“You’re here for the job interviews with Mr Vidal?” he asked casually as they swept upwards, indicating the panel with his company’s logo next to the button she had pushed.

She nodded, straightening her shoulders and giving him a determinedly confident nod. “Yep, I just hope I make a good impression.” She leaned close and added. “Missing that elevator made me late and I’ve heard he hates that.”

Reyes barely swallowed back the laughter that threatened to spill out as they arrived at his floor. “Yeah, he does, but I wouldn’t worry about that too much today. Something tells me you’re going to make a great impression.” The door opened and he held it open, gesturing for her to proceed him. “After you, Miss Ryder.”

“You’re getting out too?” She looked surprised and hesitated. “You mean you’re going for an interview too?”

“Not quite.” He grinned and held out his hand. “The name’s Reyes Vidal.”

* * *

_ A/N - Ah, don't you love it when fate throws two people together and they have no idea how right for each other they are yet? :) Hope you guys liked it - comments are always loved :) and if you haven't read the full Boss Reyes & Secretary Sara romance novel AU, its up on AO3 in it's entirety. _


End file.
